


Театральная постановка

by Tykki



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Power of Shazam
Genre: M/M, Nothing really happened here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Исполнение с феста ~2013г.Заявка: Черный Адам | Билли Бэтсон. Готовиться к школьной театральной постановке.Время действия - когда оба героя служили в Обществе Справедливости.





	Театральная постановка

Билли с неудовольствием смотрит на себя в зеркало и дёргает парик за прядь в бесплодной попытке придать себе более приличный вид.  
На реквизите для спектакля школа сэкономила, как могла. И синтетические парики, электризующиеся от каждого движения и от него же лезущие, ещё никого не красили.  
Ладно, хватит ныть. Задание есть - надо выполнять.  
Билли глубоко вдыхает и начинает монотонным голосом:  
\- "Боги... боги... не потерпят... Ах, да... не допустят сего беззакония, они предадут её голову секире..."  
\- Справедливо для беззакония, - с насмешкой соглашается чей-то голос у него за спиной. - И кто же эта несчастная?  
Билли чуть не подпрыгивает от неожиданности и поворачивается, надеясь, что ему почудилось.  
Увы - нет.  
За ним и правда стоит Чёрный Адам.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь?  
\- Холт и Гаррик пытались с тобой связаться, чтобы сообщить о том, что Общество отправляется на миссию, но у тебя был отключён коммуникатор.  
\- А, - вспоминает Билли, - у нас сегодня контрольная была. Так что ты-то тут забыл?  
Адам скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Я сказал, что тебе передам. Твоё дежурство в штаб-квартире передвинуто на шесть вечера.  
\- А откуда тебе известно, в какую школу я перевёлся?.. - Билли прикладывает руку ко лбу. - Хотя нет, не отвечай, я не хочу этого знать.  
В Обществе Справедливости никто, кроме Адама, не знал о том, кто такой капитан Марвел на самом деле, так что никто сообщить и не мог.  
Адам что, за ним следил?..  
Бр-р.  
Адам тем временем оглядывается по сторонам.  
\- Что это? - спрашивает он.  
Ну, по крайней мере, его вопрос не звучал как: "Что это ты на себя напялил?". А мог бы, учитывая, что Билли завёрнут в простыню с отделкой, издали напоминающие египетские одеяния. Чёрный парик до плеч и подведённые глаза тоже, вообще говоря, могли бы стать предметом обсуждения.  
\- Декорации к спектаклю, - вздыхая, объясняет Билли. - Театральный кружок в моей школе ставит "Цезаря и Клеопатру". Хотя, кажется, мистер Паттерсон хотел назвать это просто "Клеопатрой". Я играю фараона.  
\- У тебя слишком много свободного времени? - приподнимает брови Адам.  
\- Нет, я заваливаю сроки сдачи эссе по основному предмету мистера Паттерсона, и это то условие, на котором он согласился их продлить.  
Для Адама практически вся эта фраза звучит как белый шум. Но он не мог не обратить внимания кое на что ещё:  
\- Итак... Египет?  
Билли подавляет желание хлопнуть по лицу ладонью.  
\- Это современная пьеса, - сказал он. - Про то, как Клеопатре мешает получить трон её злой брат - это я, - и её спасают Цезарь и Марк Антоний.  
В пересказе перед кем-то чужим это кажется ещё глупее, чем раньше.   
\- В общем, я выучу текст, расскажу мистеру Паттерсону и прилечу на дежурство, - добавляет Билли. - Спасибо, что передал сообщение.  
Он вообще планировал это как намёк на то, что Адам может уходить, откуда взялся, но тот либо не понял, либо решил проигнорировать.  
\- Значит, ты играешь царя Египта, - с хорошо различимой иронией говорит Адам.  
\- Вроде как да. - И Билли с вызовом задирает подбородок и цитирует: - "Все должны мне подчиняться, иначе я отрублю им голову!"  
Адам делает неожиданную вещь: соединяет руки у груди и кланяется со словами:  
\- Как прикажете, мой царь.  
Но по его голосу уже ясно слышно, что это издёвка, и всё притворство длится не дольше нескольких секунд.  
А после них он нависает над Билли, глядя сверху вниз, и низко произносит:  
\- Ты похож на царя не больше, чем эти "декорации" - на Египет.  
Билли сглатывает и внезапно желает, чтобы была возможность превратиться в капитана (чего он в стенах школы предпочитает избегать). Не потому, что его испугала угроза: чего её бояться, это угроза пустая, если бы Адам хотел напасть, сразу бы и напал. Не потому, что хочется ответить на оскорбление ударом. Слов ещё никто не отменял, так что Билли парирует:  
\- Ничего, тебе эта роль тоже, кажется, не удалась.  
Глаза Адама вспыхивают, и он шагает ещё ближе, заставляя Билли отступить так, что край стола больно впивается в поясницу.  
И, собственно, поэтому Билли и хочет превратиться. Кэп всё-таки всё воспринимает немного иначе, и у него-то точно не сходят с ума гормоны, расшифровывающие влезание в личное пространство отнюдь не как угрозу.  
Шестнадцать лет - поганый возраст.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что имеешь право меня судить...  
\- Да нет, в общем, даже не собирался, - останавливает Адама Билли, положив руку ему на грудь.  
Ой-ёй-ёй.  
А вот этого делать не следовало.  
Адам смотрит на руку. Смотрит на Билли. Тот краснеет, думая, что это уже само по себе плохой сигнал.  
Особенно в сочетании с тем, что руку он так и не убрал.  
А в следующее мгновение его поднимают, сажая на стол, и то, что до этого считалось вторжение в личное пространство, оказывается, ни фига им не было, потому что вторжение - это сейчас, когда чувствуешь жар, исходящий от чужого тела, которое почти касается твоего...  
Билли уверен, что Адам его сейчас поцелует, и мысленно обещает ещё расквитаться с гормонами за то, что они по этому поводу чувствуют только ажиотаж.  
И Адам действительно наклоняется ближе... как раз тогда, когда издалека раздаётся голос мистера Паттерсона:  
\- Билли, ты ещё не ушёл?  
Никогда ещё в своей вполне добродетельной, в общем-то, жизни Билли ещё так искренне не задумывается о причинении тяжкого вреда чьему-то здоровью.  
\- Я здесь! - откликается он. И уже тише говорит Адаму: - Тебя увидеть не должны, мне тут ещё учиться!  
Адам кивает и усмехается:  
\- До встречи на дежурстве.  
А потом уходит, оставляя Билли с бешено колотящимся сердцем и без единой мысли о том, как смотреть Адаму в глаза при следующей встрече.  
Если повезёт, в ближайшие пару часов случится конец света, и лететь в штаб-квартиру не придётся...  
Но это если  _очень_  повезёт.

**Author's Note:**

> прим. авт.: учитель Билли адаптирует под постановку пьесу Б. Шоу.  
> судя по пересказу, уродуя её до неузнаваемости))


End file.
